


Unusual Avenger: Aftermath

by Zarra_Rous



Series: Unusual Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Unusuals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: Jason Walsh, AKA Clint Barton, has to deal not only with the consequences of his two lives colliding, but also the birth of his daughters, the loss of his hearing, and the emergence of a old threat.





	1. Chapter 1

Unusual Avenger: Aftermath

Playlist can be found at [UA2](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6banm6BBv9-RjCg8jlEYvZ1q4wU9Do6)

X Unusual X

I'm unashamed of my mistakes  
I walked the path I had to take  
It's made me who I am today  
This reign of hate is done  
We're gonna take this over now  
And we've only just begun

\- Here I Am – Asking Alexandria –

X Unusual X

_Second Precinct, please be advised, our friends at the FBI have donated donuts to us again. Make sure to grab one before they realize that we have them._

X Unusual X

\- November 2013 -

The fact that Thor came back to Earth and immediately left with one of his twin daughters’ godmothers, somehow did not surprise Jason Walsh in the slightest. The fact that she had been missing for five hours beforehand did. Although he really didn’t know why it should have. Thor had spoken often enough of his beloved Lady Jane, for him to know that the Ǽsir would do anything for her. It was one of the only reasons he was not in London right now. The other reason was because Darcy had assured him that she could handle Selvig and his current fascination with going pantsless. After what they had both been through, it was no wonder the scientist had had a bit of a break from reality.

Now a couple of days later, he was ready to panic, and it was only due to his SHIELD and police training that he didn’t. It wasn’t every day that an alien space craft appeared out of nowhere and attacked Greenwich, England, while giant portals to other worlds floated overhead. It didn’t help that every time he tried to call Darcy, her phone sent him straight to voicemail.

_“This is the intern extraordinaire, leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you whenever.”_

“Darcy call me when you get this, I’m really hoping that you’re not in Greenwich right now. It’s all over the news here in New York. Please call me back Lewis, I need to know you’re okay.” A light hand on his arm drew his attention away from the dark screen of his Stark phone. Looking to his right he met the concerned eyes of his partner. He tried to smile, but he caught sight of another explosion on the bull pen’s tv screen. “I’m really hoping Darcy’s not in the middle of all that.”

Casey’s voice was quiet as she replied to his statement. “Knowing her, she probably is.” The two women had become good friends since they had met last year. Jason’s police partner had even received the honor of becoming one of his daughters’ godmothers, right along side Jane, Natasha, and Pepper. It actually amazed him, when he wasn’t stressed out that is, that the four women who played major roles in his and Darcy’s lives got along as well as they did. Turning to look more closely at his partner, he was surprised to see just how tired and stressed she looked. “Are you okay?”

“I will be.” She tried to smile, but it came across as more of a grimace. “I just haven’t heard from Nat in a while and now with the stuff going on in Greenwich today…” She shook her head. “I guess I’m just really feeling the stress today.”

A quiet curse drew their attention back to the TV that everyone was watching. Instead of a view of the alien ship, the entire screen was now dominated by a dark grey and black cloud that shimmered with flashes of red and blue.

Jason felt his heart drop into his stomach. “Thor protect us.” Lifting his phone, he unlocked it with shaking hands, redialing his wife again.

 _“Little busy here babe.”_ Darcy’s voice was breathless as she finally answered.

“Thank Odin.” Jason let out a breath that was nearly a sob at the sound of her voice. “D please tell me that you’re okay?”

There was the sound of a crash, followed by Darcy letting out a hysterical laugh. _“I’m okay. The intern just saved my life. Gah. Dark elves suck. So, I’m guessing you’re gonna want a fill in.”_ She paused before letting out a sound of confusion. _“Hang on.”_

He let out a disbelieving laugh as he watched the cloud and alien ship vanish into thin air. “It’s gone.”

 _“It’s so totally gone.”_ She let out a cheer. _“Go Janie!”_

“Jane did that?” He could see that his coworkers that were in earshot were starting to take an interest in his conversation. With a smile and a thumbs up, he reassured them that everything was good. “Thor beat the bad guys, it’s all good.” Turning his attention back to his phone he felt his smile soften as he listened to his wife’s explanation.

_“Well, sort of. Eric made the gravity sensor things that made things go poof. Jane’s the one who was playing with mystical shit that got her an in with Asgard and she helped Eric figure out how to use the sensors to make things go poof. Only works today though, because of the Convergence thing that made things all weird. Anyways, she brought Thor back with her, so go Janie. But you know, go crazy Eric, too.”_

He laughed. “I hope you don’t plan on reporting on it that way.”

 _“Nah, I’ll be good in my report. Use grownup language and everything.”_ She paused and he could hear her suck in a surprised breath. _“Oh, sweet Mew-Mew. Thor got knocked out. Wow. That guy Malekith was one nasty piece of work.”_

“Are Jane and Selvig alright?”

 _“Looks like it, but Thor’s down for the count.”_ She huffed in exasperation. _“Looks like we’ve either gotta wait for the big guy to wake up or drag his heavy ass to the car.”_ There was the sound of sirens in the background. _“And there’s the cops. I do not want to get arrested over this.”_

Jason laughed, amused at his wife’s griping, before he pointed out something that he figured she had probably forgotten due to the stress of the day. “Darcy you are an agent of SHIELD. As the highest ranking agent there at the moment, you have the authority to keep them away from Thor, Jane, and Selvig. Just flash your badge and act official. As long as it seems like you know what you’re doing, they will treat you like you do.”

_“And that is why you are still my SO, because you know this shit and I just babysit scientists.”_

“I love you.”

_“I love you too Mister Lewis. I’ll see you as soon as I can convince Jane to come back to New York with me.”_

After she ended the call, he looked up to see the expectant faces of the rest of his squad he reassured them again. “She’s fine. Thor took care of it.”

Casey sighed and placed her forehead on his shoulder. “Thank God for that. I am so glad Darcy is okay.”

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he gave her a quick squeeze. “I need to call Pepper and talk to Brown. I’m going to be useless the rest of the day.”

Almost as if Jason’s words had conjured the man, Sargent Brown walked into the bullpen and headed straight for the detective. “Walsh, you’re out for the day. Your other boss called and got it cleared with HR.” At the younger man’s nod, he continued. “Go home and hugs your kids. The wife call you already?”

He couldn’t help the proud smile that spread across his lips. “Yeah, she’s fine. Right in the middle of everything.” He let out a chuckle. “But she came out without damage. Thor on the other hand, got his overly happy ass handed to him. But aside from a bump on the head he should be fine when he wakes up.”

Brown let out a bark of laughter at that. “Well damn. I guess your head really is harder than his.” He clapped a hand on the archer’s shoulder. “Get outta here before HR calls to yell at me some more. Shraeger, you take him home and then get back here. You have paperwork to do. And Walsh, I don’t want to hear from you until Friday.”

X Unusual X

New Year’s Day 2013

Looking across their desks, Casey blinked at her partner a few times in surprise, before taking a deep breath, “So, twin girls. You’re screwed.”

He nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, before grimacing at the taste. If it weren’t for the fact that it was New Year’s Day and most all of the coffee shops were closed, he wouldn’t be drinking the swill that the rookies referred to as paint thinner. “Yeah, identical twins. Gets better.”

She let out a snort of disbelief, “Really?”

Jason got a wicked gleam in his eyes. “We want you and Nat to be two of the girls’ godmothers.”

Taking a moment, his partner considered the request. They both knew that she would say yes, but the real question was if Natasha would. She was always somehow softer around children. So, she supposed the answer really wasn’t that hard. Knowing that the other woman was still on assignment and unable to be reached for some time yet, meant that it was up to Casey to decided for them both. “We’d be honored. Does that mean that I get to take them to synagogue with me sometimes?”

Smiling brightly, he nodded as he placed his coffee cup back down on his desk. “Absolutely. Darcy will be taking them herself when she’s home, and I’m sure she’ll be happy to know that someone can take them when she’s not. As it is, she’s not going anywhere any time soon. Boss’ orders. He’s even quietly arranged for her friend Doctor Foster to work upstate for the next six months or so, before she goes back to Europe.”

“Doctor Foster?” Casey tipped her head to the side, vaguely recognizing the name.

“Darcy’s her intern slash friend slash keeper. She’s an astrophysicist.” He shrugged, as he explained. “Darcy ended up with her because no one else applied for the internship. She figured that it would look good on applications, even if her major was Poli-Sci.”

“Makes sense.” Taking a sip of her own coffee, she shuddered in disgust while glaring at her mug. “Ew.” Placing it back on her desk, she shrugged at his amused look. “It’s caffeine. So, I’m guessing Darcy’s graduated by now.” At his nod, she continued. “Why’s she still interning then?”

His smile widened as he watched his partner, scratching his cheek while he thought about how to answer her. “You do remember what my other job is right?” When she mock glared at him, he nearly laughed. “Because Darcy and I both work for them. Mind you, she’s only a level two handler and I’m… well… classified.”

Rolling her eyes, Casey grabbed a blank report and crumpled it up before throwing it at him. “Yeah well, we all can’t be superheroes.”

The sound of a throat clearing drew their attention to a nearby desk, where their coworker Henry Cole sat doing his own reports. “Speaking of superheroes. Did you see the news conference this morning, Jason?”

Sharing a brief look with his partner he said that he hadn’t.

“Looks like Mister Stark is out of the hospital. Miss Potts was holding a press conference giving updates about what happened last week in Florida.”

“That’s good.” He shrugged watching as Cole’s worried expression melted away into a soft, pleased smile. He might never fully trust the other man, but at least he knew that his heart was in the right place. “I know Pepper was worried about him.”

Beaumont glared at him from her side of the desks she shared with Cole, as she let out a snort. “So, you’re on a first name basis with a lot of billionaires now? That other job of yours must be real tough if it puts you in Stark’s crowd. Or is that classified too?”

Jason looked at his dark-haired ex-girlfriend with concern. Even though they had broken up before he had gone to New Mexico, nearly two years prior, she had resented his other work for a long time before that and still did even now. Unfortunately, he knew that reacting to her barbs would only make it worse, but he just couldn’t let this continue. He voice was filled with ice and his face was blank when he finally spoke. “You really don’t want to know, because you really wouldn’t like the answer.”

None of the other detectives spoke for several minutes and when they did it was a hushed murmur. Allison couldn’t find it within herself to resume her attack on Jason. All of his secrets had felt like an impenetrable wall between them while they had dated, and she hated it. Even after she had broken up with him, she couldn’t seem to let it go and the resentment just got worst after he got married to a woman that none of them had even met yet. He had come back from a short vacation with a platinum ring on his finger and a glow that she wished that she had been the cause of. She knew herself well enough to know that the only reason she still held a grudge was because she was jealous. Jealous of how happy he was and how he was able to move on and get married while she was still single. This Jason that she had just witnessed was not one that she had ever seen before and frankly he scared her. This must be who he was when he was called away by his other work. This man who had ice in his veins and eyes, was not their friend, he was someone else. “Who are you?” Her words were barely loud enough to be called a whisper, but everyone seemed to hear them none the less.

“Hawkeye.” The single word and accompanying grin said it all. He was who he always was when he was there, but so much more that they had never known.

X Unusual X


	2. Chapter 2

X Unusual X

_What part of “Nothing further” did you not understand?_

X Unusual X

\- November 2013 -

It wasn’t until the day after the Convergence that Darcy was able to go check in with SHIELD. She had even dressed in her actual uniform with its prim and proper pencil skirt and jacket and was carrying her SHIELD issue tablet with her teams’ statements on it. Darcy was all ready to get in, give her report to the highest ranking agent, and get out so that she could call up Jason on her own tablet’s video chat. She was missing him badly and her arms ached with the absence of her girls. Her first trip since they had been born four months earlier and it was just her luck that Jane had found a magic space rock thing.

Of course, it was also her luck that the agent checking ID’s would have no idea what her clearances actually were and had the brain of a newt. _‘Honestly,’_ she thought, _‘how hard is it to check?’_ “Look here Box of Rocks, I need to see the agent in charge. I need to get these statements to him or her, so that I can go back to my scientist wrangling duties.”  


Agent Rocks for Brains just glared at her, shaking his head.

“Is there a problem here?” A firm male voice pulled their attention away from the rapidly developing glaring contest. The tall dark-haired man’s equally dark eyes were already narrowing in annoyance.

“No, sir.”

Darcy rolled her eyes as she waved her tablet at the new guy. ”Look Agent…”

“Ward.”

“Ward. I need to get these statements to the top guy here and Agent Rocks for Brains here is not letting me past and he won’t check my clearances either.”

Ward turned his attention to the other man. “And why is that agent?”

“Jones, sir. She’s a level two. She’s not authorized to be in the containment area, sir.”

“Says who? If you’d check my clearances, you would see that I am authorized for full access to any site where Thor is involved. I’m kinda SHIELD’s expert on him. You don’t believe me, fine. You get to explain to my SO why I’m calling him in the middle of an op. I’m sure that will go over real well with the Director.”

That statement really caught their attention. Ward looked her over again before asking who her SO was.

Her answering grin was smug. “Hawkeye.”

With a quick motion of his hand, Ward took her badge from Jones and pulled out his mobile. After a moment of indecision, he ended up putting it away and calling Fitz on his comms rather than trying to call command. “Hey Fitz, I need you to check out an agent’s clearances for me. You can do that right?”

 _“Of course I can.”_ The Scot sounded offended at Ward’s question. After getting Darcy’s information, he made a few muttered comments before he spoke again. _“Agent Lewis, Darcy. Joined SHIELD after the events in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, as an expert on Thor and is assigned as Doctor Foster’s handler. She has special clearance for everything having to do with Thor.”_

“Thanks Fitz.” After turning his comm back off, Ward motioned for Jones to go back to his station. “Well, Agent Lewis, you check out. Coulson’s this way.”

Darcy gave a full body flinch at the name, but obediently followed that higher ranking agent. The only coherent thought she was able to put together was, “Fury lied.”

“Excuse me?” Ward looked over his shoulder at her startled by the venom dripping from her muttered words.

“Fury is a lying liar of liar-town. Bastard.” She was about to continue her verbal tirade when the other man she was mad at came around the corner in front of them. “And YOU! Don’t think you’re off the hook mister.” She stomped up to the gawking man. Her chest heaving, she slapped him as hard as she could right across his left cheek.

Hearing May and Ward let out surprised squawks at Darcy’s action, pulled Phil out of his startled stupor. Holding up a hand, he waved the two back. “Don’t. It’s my fault.” Using the same hand, he reached out to his overwrought friend and pulled her into a tight hug. “I am so sorry D.” He whispered into her hair, just quiet enough that he knew the other agents wouldn’t be able to hear. “If it wasn’t for Fury’s orders… I missed you so much.” Letting out a relieved sigh, he tightened his grip as Darcy sagged against him and hugged him back. “I should have found a way to tell you, but Fury is having me watched. I couldn’t endanger you or Clint. I won’t.”

Her voice was muffled by his shirt when she answered. “You make it hard to stay mad at you.”

Pulling back, he was happy to see her give him a watery smile. “Okay?” At her nod, he gave her his own smile. “So, Agent Lewis, I hear that you have something for me?”

Holding up the hand still clutching her tablet, she showed it to him. “Statements from Jane, Eric, Thor, and my intern Ian. Figured I'd just debrief in person.”

He nodded, looking to Melinda he asked if there was a private room he and Darcy could use.

“There should be one inside.” She motioned for them to follow her.

As they walked behind May, Coulson leaned over and complimented Darcy's wedding band.

“Thanks. J gave it to me last year for our six month anniversary, just before his birthday party.”

“I'm sorry I missed it. I was undergoing physical therapy at the time. Fury controlled everything, so I had no idea what was going on. I wish I could have been there.”

X Unusual X

Phil didn't look happy when he sat back down at the café table where he and Darcy were sharing lunch later that day. “I got a call. We're going to be leaving tonight.”

“But you just got here.”

“We're the closest team of specialists.” He shrugged. He didn't want to leave anymore than Darcy wanted him to.

“Where are they sending you?” She rolled her eyes. “If you can tell me that is.”

“Norway. Want to come?” Just as he expected, she shook her head.

“Nah. Think I’ll stay here with Janie.” She paused, giving him a considering look. “You know, we’re gonna be in London for a while yet, so when you’re done with this Norway thing, promise me you’ll come by.”

He looked down at his plate. With the way things had been lately… “I don’t know if I can manage to.”

“He’ll come by.” Melinda spoke as she stepped into the café behind Darcy, just after the younger woman’s plea to Phil. With an arched eyebrow, she smirked at her friend, enjoying his discomfort. “I think we can manage without you for a day or two after this assignment. It’ll be good for you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll make it work.” She said with a shrug. “I’m an administrator. I know the loopholes.”

Phil let out a relieved sigh. He was grateful Melinda was willing to do that for him, but honestly, he was nervous too about the now upcoming meeting with Doctor Foster and Thor.

“So, what now?”

“Now, we get to finish our lunch and then I get to spend the rest of the afternoon deciding who gets to take over as lead here.”

Darcy snorted. “As long as whoever it is, is not Jones.”

“Why not?”

“He’s an idiot.”

Catching Melinda’s agreeing nod, he arched an eyebrow at her in inquiry.

“Agent Lewis is right. Jones is an idiot. I recommend Cavendish.” Pulling out the third chair at their table, she sat down while waving over the waiter. After placing her order, she continued. “I looked them over on my way here. Cavendish is efficient and very detail oriented. This would be his first command, but I think he can handle it.”

Giving it a moment of thought, he realized that he couldn’t really argue with Melinda’s recommendation. He hadn’t really had a chance to go over anyone’s qualifications, but he had made sure to meet most of the onsite crew when they had arrived the prior night. Cavendish had struck him as being very much like one of Melinda’s preferred minions from the Admin office. “Alright. We’ll give him a try.”

The three agents spent the rest of their lunch chatting, with Melinda coming to understand just why Phil had reacted they way he had when he saw the younger woman. She could see that her friend treated the other woman almost as a favored younger sister. Turned out that Darcy made Phil smile in a way she hadn’t seen since before the Battle of Manhattan.

When they separated from Darcy after lunch, Melinda stopped Phil with a hand on his arm. “I like her.”

Phil’s smile was bright as he thanked her. “I’ll tell you later how we met. It’s a good story.”

X Unusual X


End file.
